The Plant Detective
by Dis Lexic
Summary: What if the Evens family had magic of their own? What if Lily had a twin? What if Harry was raised to wield his family magic? This is his story. Powerful/smart Harry, British wizarding world bashing. Dumbles bashing. rating may chainge
1. Chapter 1

Bolts and Plants

What if the Evens family had magic of their own? What if Lily had a twin? What if Harry was raised to wield his family magic? This is his story. Powerful/smart Harry, British wizarding world bashing. Desperate and bad, but not evil Dumbles.

**There should be more HP/SP crossovers but I digress. In this story there will probably be very little to do with Hogwarts except for Harry occasionally having to string up a desperate Dumbles. But, whatever, on with the show! I don't own HP or SP.**

Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning at Privet Drive. Or rather it was before a sports car pulled up outside number four. The man who climbed out of the black car was quite intimidating. He stood at 6'5 with shoulder length; blood red hair pulled into a ponytail and emerald green eyes, his body was covered in a full length forest green coat. Underneath the coat, he wore black slacks and a green, leaf patterned T-shirt. On his feet were a pair of black trainers. The man paused for a moment, regarding the garden with a raised eyebrow, before he walked up the path and knocked on the door. The woman who answered it seemed shocked to see the tall man on her doorstep.

"It's been a while, Petunia," the man said in a voice that was quiet but still seemed to fill the air.

The woman simply stared at the man for a moment before pulling herself together.

"What are you going hear?" she demanded.

The man simply chuckled, "I wasn't aware a man needed a reason to visit his older sister," he said, "Although I am curious as to why you didn't tell me Lily was dead. Or that you had taken Harry in."

Petunia scowled at that.

"And just how would I have been able to contact you?" she demanded.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile.

"Picked up the phone and dial," he answered, "It was Lily's world that's stuck in the Stone Age, not mine. Now, are you going to let me in or not?"

Petunia scowled but stood back to allow the tall red-head into house. The man seemed to sniff the air before being lead into the living room where a fat, blond four-year old was stuffing his face watching TV.

"That can't be healthy," the man said, making the boy look up.

"Dudders, this is my younger brother, Reed Evens," said Petunia with a look on her face like she had swallowed a lemon, "Reed, this is my son Dudley."

"Nice to meet you," Reed said, "So where's Lily's boy?"

At that moment the back door opened and a small boy entered the room. He was very small and skinny with messy, black hair and bright green eyes, the same shade as Reeds. He was dressed in over-sized clothes that looked like they'd be a better fit on an adult than a four year old.

As soon as Reed saw the boy, he spun to face his older sister.

"What is this Sister?" he demanded, "I thought something was off when I caught the scent of blood coming from that cupboard! Don't tell me your foolish hate for magic has bled over to an innocent boy!"

The woman cowered away from the imposing man as power began to bleed of him, causing the potted plants in the room to go haywire and start growing rapidly.

After a few seconds Petunia pulled herself together and sneered at the tall red-head.

"Innocent? He's nothing more than a freak just like you, Lily and her husband!"

That was completely the wrong thing to say as Reeds magic exploded of him, affecting the plants in the garden as well. As Petunia looked into Reeds eyes she saw a primal anger stirring there as the green bled into gold.

"That's going too far Tunie," he growled, "You should know better than to insult the dead. Or did you forget about your gifts?"

The woman opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by her brother.

"Now, seeing as I apparently can't trust you to take care of Harry, I'll take him," said Reed as he turned to the cowering boy. He knelt down in front of the black haired boy and spoke in a quiet voice, "sorry if I scared you, my name is Reed Evens and I'm your mothers twin Brother. If you want, I can take you away from here."

The scared boy looked into Reeds green eyes for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

"Good, do you have anything you want to bring with you?"

"No sir," said the boy in a quiet voice.

"Alright, come on," said Reed before turning his gaze on his older sister, "The papers for Guardianship transfer will arrive in the post tomorrow. Sign them and repost them back to the specified address. Oh, and use the envelope they came in. we wouldn't want them to go missing, now would we?"

Petunia gulped and nodded before Reed picked up Harry, noting the slight flinch he made when he touched him and walked out of the room. Just before he left, he paused for a moment.

"I'm disappointed in you, Tunie," he said, "I genuinely thought you knew better than to allow a childhood hate to influence you into harming a child."

The tall mage then opened the door and left the house, leaving a terrified four year old, a sobbing woman and a veritable jungle made from the house plants.

Outside, the Dursleys neighbours were staring at the garden that had gone from neat and normal to a jungle in less than a minute when the door opened to reveal the tall red-head, a small boy in his arms.

He walked up to the black sports car on the curb and placed the boy in the passenger seat before hopping in and driving of down the road. This scene would be the topic of conversation for the gossip mongers of the neighbourhood for a long time to come.

Meanwhile, driving down the motorway towards London, the small boy looked at the large man who had taken him away from his hell. He had so many questions, but his uncle had always hit him if he had asked something so he held his tongue.

"Ask your questions Harry, I don't bite," said Reed, looking at his nephew. The boy looked up at him through his big, green eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked, "With the plants?"

Reed chuckled, "Magic kiddo, the magic that makes the Evens family special in the magical world. We are the bridge between man, beast and plant."

The young boy looked at Reed with wide eyes.

"But my uncle told me that there was no such thing as magic," he said.

"Well, listen to this uncle, Harry," he said, "Magic is very real. It exists everywhere in every living thing. Magic is life and life is magic. There are some who can use this power to do incredible things, from manipulating the elements to welding the power of death and shadows, to teleporting across the globe. I will be teaching you to use your power and will introduce you to a world of mystery, intrigue and danger."  
By the end of Reeds speech, Harry was wide eyed. He didn't understand all of what the red-headed man had said, but it sounded cool.

"Magic can wait for another time tough, for now, welcome to Mossflower House."

Harry glanced at his surroundings, noticing that they were somewhere on the outskirts of London, outside of a modest house. There was nothing modest about the massive garden tough. It was filled with plants from all over the world, growing haphazardly, quite unlike the neat gardens at number four. Behind the house was a massive greenhouse that was also full of greenery and the red stone walls of the house was covered in ivy. Everywhere Harry looked was green. In addition to the plants, there was a large number of animals wandering around the garden, most of which wouldn't normally be seen in a city. Playing on the front lawn, a trio of fox kits tumbled in the grass, watched over by two adult foxes. The trees in the garden were full of birds and a hedgehog could be seen sleeping under a hedge alongside a badger. A stream flowed through the garden, feeding a great many ponds. Otters, voles and shrews splashed in the streams and a heron stood in the shallows. Standing next to the largest pond, under the eaves of a large mangrove tree, a pair of deer stood, regarding the two humans with strangely intelligent eyes. The buck had massive antlers, black fur and hazel eyes. He held himself proudly, a true king of the forest. The doe that stood next to him had red fur and gentle, green eyes that were locked onto Harrys eyes, causing a bolt of longing to peace him. At the feet of the two deer lay a massive, black dog, curled up alongside two wolves, one with red fur, and one with grey. As Harry watched, a black lion appeared; nuzzling the two deer before joining the big canines on the ground, before a lioness that had dark brown fur and eyes appeared curled up next to him along with a large, red badger.

"Harry?" came a voice from next to him, causing him to jump and look around, seeing his red-haired uncle looking at him, "Did you see something?"

Harry looked back to where the animals were, only to see that they had vanished. Reed followed his gaze and grinned.

"I see," he said, "This place is saturated in living magic. As such, it has a certain sentence about it. It's been like that ever since the first head of the family passed away, a powerful man named Martin the Warrior. What you just saw is the past and the future of your family. All members of the Evens family see something like that when they first come hear."

Harry looked from his uncle back to the place where he had seen the animals and saw two girls standing there. The first looked to be 13, dressed in a long, black coat with a black tunic and leggings made of the same material as his uncles coat. She had long, brown hair and intense brown eyes. The other was the same age, dressed in black robes trimmed with yellow. She had red hair and a rather large chest for her age. Both were smiling at him with love filled eyes. After a moment, Harry blinked and they vanished. Hearing his uncle calling to him, the small boy ran after him, away from the Lake, not noticing a pair of eyes watching him from below the surface.

The next morning saw Reed waking up to the smell of bacon. He hopped out of bed and headed downstairs to find his nephew cooking a full English. When the tall red-head entered the room, Harry put the plate of food he had made on the table and tried to leave the room, only to be picked up by the scruff of the neck and deposited at the table in front of the plate he had made.

"You made it, you eat it," said Reed in answer to the questioning look, "I can make my own breakfast. I can make yours to but if you want to cook, you can."

Harry looked nervous as he picked up his knife and fork and started to eat, watching Reed out of the corner of his eye as he made his own breakfast. There was something off about the man's appearance. As Reed entered a patch of sunlight, Harry's eyes widened as he saw what was different. The man's skin was green. He sat his plate with a bacon butty on the table before sitting down and taking a bite.

"Stop staring kid," he said, "Green skin is the mark of someone from our family, at least behind closed doors. We have Chlorophyll in our blood, the same stuff that's in a plants leaves. This makes our blood poisonous to humans not of our family. We can use it to improve our control over plants by feeding them our blood."

Harry dropped his head and finished his breakfast before being led outside by his uncle. The red-head pulled out a set of car keys and unlocked the black car that sat on the drive.

"Get in," he said, "We need to go and see some people about you."

Harry hopped into the car without hesitation and Reed drove out of the gates and off towards London. Harry was curious as to where they were going, but his other uncle had beaten him whenever he had asked a question.

"I told you yesterday not to be afraid to ask questions," said Reed.

Harry looked up at his uncle and asked in a quiet voice:

"Where are we going?"

"The London Sanctuary, the seat of the English mage counsel," answered Reed, "Your godmother is the grand mage."

Harry looked at him curiously as he had no idea as to what a godmother was.

"A godmother or father is supposed to take care of you in the event that your parents are incapable of doing so," said Reed in answer to his questioning look, "Unfortunately, someone took you from your parents' house and put you with the Dursleys. I know for a fact you were never meant to go with those _people-"_ Reed spat the word out like he had some more accurate descriptions that weren't for tender young ears "-I believe her exact words on the matter were 'I'd rather him be raised by Dusk than those poor excuses for humanity.'"

Harry was quiet for a moment before asking:

"What were my parents like? My aunt and uncle told me that they were killed in a car accident and they were layabout drunks."

Reed snorted loudly.

"That's a long story kid, but you deserve to know," the red-headed mage said, smiling softly, "My twin sister didn't have a mean bone in her body. In spite of that, her temper could make a Faceless One run for momma. Everyone loved her as she had a smile for everyone. Her magic was very powerful; her intelligence was of the charts and her beauty unrivalled."

Reed continued to tell Harry stories of his mother's early years and later of her going to a magic school and meeting his father. Memories of his mother, happy, sad and amusing flowed into Harry, painting him a picture of his mother until Reed got to haw she died.

"At the time, the wizarding world was in chaos due to a trumped up 'dark lord' named Voldemort. Shortly before you were born, a prophecy was made about you which caused Dumbledore to suggest they go into hiding. Unfortunately, they put their trust in the wrong people. A man who was supposedly there friend betrayed them to the madman. Your father died first, trying to protect the two of you. Your mother died shielding you with her body. Then, Voldemort turned his wand on you and used a spell that had slain a great many powerful men and women. At that moment, the spell was reflected, destroying him and leaving you famous in the wizarding world."

Once Reed finished his story, Harry sat quietly digesting everything he had been told. The silence remained until Reed pulled up outside a building. The sign above the door proclaimed it to be a waxworks. Reed led Harry into the building, flashing an ID to the attendant and heading through a door labelled 'staff only'. Reed headed down the corridor behind the door and pushed an almost invisible switch which caused the wall to roll aside revealing a staircase.

At the bottom stood two figures dressed in grey coats with full face grey helmets and large scythes strapped to their backs.

"Those are Cleavers," said Reed, "The Sanctuary's guards and main military force. They don't use magic aside from to increase their physical prowess, but they are formidable. A word of warning, do not tell your name to anyone in hear unless I tell you it's OK."  
"Why?" asked Harry.

Reed quickly explained the concept of taken, given and true names to the boy. Just as he finished, a short, thin man with greasy black hair walked up to them.

"Can I help you," he asked, looking down his nose at Reed, an impressive feat considering Reed was almost a foot taller than the little man.

"I need to see the Grand Mage about a privet matter," answered Reed.

"The Grand Mage is a busy woman," said the man, a sneer on his face.

"Is it in the job description for the Administrator to be a pompous tool who hates the Detective?" asked Reed, "Just inform Amelia that I found him."

The oily man sneered at Reed before marching of to do his job. Less than a minute later he was back. He indicated for the two to follow him, leading them into a simple office. The woman who was sitting behind the desk had red hair, a square jaw, a large bust and a monocle, which she somehow managed to make look formidable rather than ridicules.

"What can I do for you, Lycan?" the woman asked, looking at Harry strangely, "And who's this?"

"Harry, this is Amelia Bones, Amelia this is Harry Potter," said Lycan, causing the woman to gasp.

"Where was he?" she demanded, rushing around the desk and looking the boy over.

Reed scowled.

"His aunt's place," he said, before telling Amelia how he had found Harry, making her gasp and scowl.

"Dumbledore said he was in a safe place," she growled, "First Sirius betrays the Potters and now Dumbledore does this?"

Reed looked confused.

"How did Padfoot betray the Potters?" he asked.

"He told Voldemort how to find them," answered Amelia.

"How, Peter was the secret keeper."

"But, Dumbledore told us that Sirius was the secret keeper."

"The same Dumbledore who told you Harry was safe?"

Amelia paused.

"Point taken, I'll look into it."

At that moment, the door opened and a young girl with red hair pulled into pigtails ran into the room. She ran up to Amelia and jumped into her lap, smiling up at her.

"Not now Susan, I'm in a meeting," said Amelia.

"Aw, but you pwomist to pway wiv' me, Auntie," she said, using the most deadly form of magic known to man, the puppy-dog eye.

"Why don't you play with Harry?" suggested Lycan before Amelia could succumb. We both need to have a chat and Harry needs some friends. Say hello Harry."

Lycan pulled the boy out from behind his legs and plonking him down in front of the small red-haired girl who was looking at him curiously.

"Hi," he muttered shyly, making the girl smile widely.

"Hi, my name is Susan Bones," she said, bouncing of her aunt's lap and looking the small boy over.

"Run along now you two and play nice," said Amelia, watching as Susan dragged a reluctant Harry out of the room.

After the two were out of sight, Amelia became serious.

"Why did you send Harry of like that?" she asked.

"Two reasons," replied Lycan, "Some of what I need to talk to you about is not for sensitive ears and second, he needs a friend. Besides, they need to get to know one another sooner or later."

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten about that," said Amelia, "part of the contract says that we were to take him if no one else could. I had assumed that he was with you this entire time."  
"As I said, he was with the Dursleys," said Reed, "I came here because we need to go let the goblins know what has happened as well as bring the law down on those animals I'm forced to call family."

"No problem," said Amelia, "the first part is easy, just call child services and show them what the Dursleys did to Harry. As for the second, I need to go to Diagon Alley anyway so I can take you."

Lycan nodded and the two left the office to find the two children and made their way to the Leaky Children. The bar room was quiet, with only a few patrons sitting in the corners and old Tom the barman as occupants.

"What can I do for you today, Madam Bones?" Tom asked said woman.

"Nothing today I'm afraid Tom," she answered, "I need to visit Gringottes."

Tom nodded and wished them a pleasant day before going back to polishing glasses.

The two kids were in or of the lively street that was the main Wizarding shopping district in the UK, craning their necks around to look at everything. Eventually, the group arrived at the bank and waited in line to see the teller.

"We need to see the Potter Account manager," said Lycan without preamble.

"For what purpose?" the goblin asked.

"We need to check to see if there will has been carried out," answered Lycan, "I have recently discovered evidence that there will has not been carried out correctly, if at all."

"Follow me," said the teller, leading the group out of the room an to an office with the Potter crest on the door.

"Enter," said a voice from the other side of the door when the teller knocked. The group trooped inside and sat on the chairs in front of the desk.

"My name is Griphook," said the goblin, "what can I do for you today?"

"My name is Reed Evens," said Lycan, making the goblin raise an eyebrow, "the lady Potter was my twin sister. Yesterday I found some information that makes me think that there will was not carried out."

"You would be correct," said Griphook, "The chief Warlock of the Wizangamot sealed the will almost as soon as they died. Only a blood relative can unseal it."

"I, Reed Evens, also known as Lycan Thrope, hereby request a reading of the will of Lily and James Potter," said Lycan.

The goblin grinned. He loved getting one up on that bastard Dumbledore. He reached under his desk and pulled out a sheaf of parchment which he opened and read.

"This is the last will and testament of Lily and James Potter," he began, "To our son, Harry, we leave everything we have and the title of Lord Potter to be held in trust until he reaches majority.

To Reed Evens (Lycan Thrope) we leave the Guardianship of Harry to you. Teach him to use his Natures Bond to your level.

If Reed is unable to take Harry then he is to go to people in this order.

Sirius Black

Amelia Bones

Remus Lupin

Melissa and Desmond Edgley

Gordon Edgley

Tanith Low

UNDER NO CERCUMSTANCE IS HE TO GO TO THE DIRSLEYS! We'd rather him be raised by a Faceless One.

Sirius Black was not our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Well, that was enlightening," said Lycan, scratching the back of his neck.

"Indeed, now I'll be able to get Sirius a trial," said Amelia, getting to her feet.

"One moment, Madam Bones," said Griphook, "Are you aware of the contract between your house and the Potters?"  
"I am, and so is Lycan," answered Amelia, "We will tell the children when they are old enough to understand."

"Thank you for your assistance today, Griphook," said Lycan, "May your enemies fall and your gold never dwindle."  
with that, the group of friends left Gringotts, the two children having no idea what was ahead of them.

**I'm done. I've had this ide running around in my head for a while now, but was having truble getting it out. I really hope you like it. Take a guess at where I got the idea for Mossflower House from. Due to me being lazy, most of the Harry Potter characters that is in the SP world will go by there name from HP. Take a guess as to who Harry will be paired with. Later! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Plant Detective

What if the Evens family had magic of their own? What if Lily had a twin? What if Harry was raised to wield his family magic? This is his story. Powerful/smart Harry, British wizarding world bashing. Dumbles bashing.

**YO! Hears the second chapter. Enjoy!**

Seven years later

It was a very different Harry Potter who walked into China Sorrows libery than the one who had left the Dursleys seven years previous. This Harry walked with a confidence born from many hours of combat training and was coincided to be the most desirable young sorcerer in his age group, meaning that Susan was the subject of many a jealous look. As he entered the magical building, he let his skin take on its natural tone of green with a sigh. He disliked having to hide his true self, but it was a necessary sacrifice. He glanced around, searching for his teacher and his uncle, Reed Evens or Lycan Thrope as he was known in the magical world. They had been in Ireland for the past couple of weeks, working alongside the Irish Sanctuary to keep an eye on Nefarian Serpine, a supposedly reformed follower of the Faceless Ones. The reason they had been called in was that the people who usually watched him had turned up dead.

The reason he was searching for his uncle was the letter he had clenched in his hand that was inviting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knew all about the wizarding world thanks to his uncle, godfather and Amelia, and he thought that he could run a country better than the fools who were in charge of it. Said fools had refused to give Sirius a trial so Lycan had snuck the man out and replaced him with a reflection until Amelia could convince Fudge to give him a trial.

He knew he wasn't going to go to the school since he didn't want to end up getting stuck in a world that had sent an innocent man to a prison guarded by soul sucking monsters without trial.

He walked between the shelves, looking for either Lycan or Tanith Low, the man's girlfriend, who always seemed to know where he was. As he looked around, he caught sight of a girl with dark hair who looked about his age sitting on her own with a big stack of books on beginner elemental magic. He walked up to her and saw that she was trying to use the wind to move the page of a book.

"It's easier to use a leaf," he said, causing her to jump in surprise and spin to look at him, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"Sorry, I've been told not to tell my name to people until I chose one," she said, studying the black-haired boy, "Why is your skin green?"

Harry chuckled. That was always the first question people asked him and his uncle.

"Don't worry about it, but you should probably pick one soon if you're going to hang out around here. As for my skin colour, is a trait of my family. Our magic is to control plants and animals and as a side effect, we are part plant, part animal and part human. I have chlorophyll in my blood which makes it green."  
The girl stared at Harry for a moment, clearly trying to decide whether or not to believe him. After a moment she grinned.

"Cool," she said, "what can your magic do?"

"Well, I can control and mutate plants as well as turn into an animal at will," answered Harry.

At that moment, they were interrupted by Lycan and Skulduggery coming over.

"Looky hear, our cute little apprentices getting along well," said Lycan, grinning at the two.

"She's not my apprentice," retorted the skeleton detective.

"Sure she's not," said Lycan in a sarcastic tone, "But whatever, the case is yours, bone boy. Harry, get to the car, it's time to head home. Oh, and if anything should happen to Tanith on your watch, I'll bury you in a big hole. Later."

The two London Sorcerers then left after a quick goodbye between Harry and the girl.

"Uncle, this arrived for me this morning," said Harry, handing the parchment letter to his uncle.

"You sure you don't want to go?" the red-head asked.

"Positive," answered Harry, "I will not spend ten months of the year hiding my skin colour."

"Fair enough," he uncle said, "Now where's that owl?"

On que, the feathery messenger fluttered down onto the hood of Lycan's car and stuck out his leg, allowing Harry to tie his carefully written reply onto his leg. The owl hooted before flying of, allowing the two plant mages to hop into the car and head for home.

Hogwarts, McGonagall's office

The transfiguration teacher sat at her desk, going through the acceptance letters for the next year before she was interrupted by the arrival of yet another owl with a letter. She opened the envelope, not looking at the name and gave it a glance. What the letter said made her pause.

_Dear whoever this may be._

_I regretfully say that I must decline the invitation to attend Hogwarts due to responsibilities I cannot leave. I also don't feel like joining a community of sheep who worship me for some stupid scar and is run by a bunch of incompetents I wouldn't trust to lead a flock of geese, never mind a country. Do not send any more letters as I will feed them to the goat._

_Yours sincerely_

_Harry Potter._

McGonagall looked at the name at the bottom for a moment before jumping to her feet and sprinting from the room towards the headmaster's office.

Aldus Dumbledore smiled as he sucked on a lemon drop. Everything was going to plan. The Dursleys would keep the letter from Harry and likely go on the run after receiving too sheer number of them. After that he would send Hagrid to collect Harry and have him reveal the bear minimum and make Harry curious about the stone before having him 'conveniently' meet the Weasleys so he could make friends with a good light family. At that moment, Minerva clattered into the room looking rather ruffled, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you Minerva?" he asked, seeing that she had a letter in her hand.

"I just reserved Harry's reply," panted the transfiguration teacher, causing Dumbledore to twitch slightly, "He has declined the offer to attend the school."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" yelled Dumbledore before looking at the instruments he used to keep an eye on Harry. Over the years he had only checked that he was still alive and the wards were still functioning, never going deeper than that. Now that he looked, he saw that the blood wards had moved from number four Privet Drive to some place called Mossflower House. He had to still be living with family or they would have fallen but he was sure that all of James's family were dead. Then he remembered something from Lily and James wedding. A red haired man who had introduced himself as Lily's twin brother. Dumbledore got to his feet and ushered Minerva from his office.

"Don't worry, Minerva, I will go and see why this has happened," the old man said smiling his grandfather smile.

Mossflower House

Dumbledore appeared in front of the house his weapon now resided in and was taken aback by the shear amount of plant and animal life around it. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. He could hear the sound of someone shouting in the background before the door swung open to reveal a tall red-head dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, a lab coat and goggles.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely, regarding the oddly dressed man on his door step.

"Yes, I was wandering if a Harry Potter was living here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ah, your hear about that school, aren't you?" the man questioned before stepping aside, "Your welcome to try to change his mind, but I think he's more likely to feed you to the flytrap. By the way, my name is Reed."

Reed led Dumbledore down a corridor and into a large room that was kitted out with all manner of sciency things, from Bunsen Burners to centrifuges. There was also a lot of greenery in the room, mostly in glass tanks.

"Don't touch anything," the red-head said before making his way to the station at the far end of the room was a figure dressed in a lab coat feeding an enormous flytrap bacon.

Now, Dumbledore was a great many things, but he freely admitted that a Herbologist was not one of them. One thing he did know, however, was that no plant in the world, muggle or magical, could eat bacon.

"It's the result of genetic manipulation," said the red-head, noting Dumbledore's confused expression, "It's his pride and joy and he has a tendency to carry its seeds with him for use in the field. Our boss regularly yells at him for it due to the fact they are hard to get rid of."

"What do you mean boss?" questioned Dumbledore, "Shouldn't he be in school?"

"Yup, not that that stops him," answered Reed, "He helps me at the weekend and during the holidays. There's also the fact he's a certified generous and is already studying for a degree in Biology and Botany. Harry you got a visitor"

Said boy turned around, placing the plate of bacon on the bench behind him and regarded the white haired man in front of him.

"If this is about going to Hogwarts, your wasting your time," said Harry, "I don't care if that's where my parents went to school, I have no interest in learning magic."  
Dumbledore was shocked. He couldn't remember the last time someone had turned down the chance to learn at Hogwarts.

"Why not, Harry?" he asked, trying to get some idea as to why Harry was hear and not with his relatives, "And why are you hear and not with your Aunt and Uncle? I'm sure they miss you."

"That is a long story, so we'd best have a seat," said Reed, leading Dumbledore into a sitting room of the lab. The furniture was modern and the coffee table was covered in in papers bearing a police badge. In against one wall was a bookshelf full of more files and books on all subjects, especially Botany. The old man sat down as Reed moved the files of the table before sitting down in an arm chair. Harry meanwhile headed to the training room to work out some aggression so he didn't stab the old man.

"Why is he living with you?" questioned Dumbledore of Reed.

"I found him when he was four," answered Reed, "I had dropped by to visit my sister and found that they had been treating him like a slave. He was severely malnourished and still bears the scars of multiple beatings in spite of the best efforts of one of the best doctors in the world."

Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile.

"Surly it can't be that bad," said Dumbledore.

In answer, Reed got up and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a file.

"This is the reports of the investigation on the Dursleys for child abuse," said Reed, handing the file to Dumbledore who looked like he had swallowed a lemon, "It contains doctor's notes, interview and court transcripts and several pictures that were used as evidence."

Dumbledore opened the file and was almost sick at the sight that met him. A full colour, A4 photo of Harrys back. It was covered in scars from beatings. He flipped through the photos, steadily getting sicker at the images of Harry's injuries.

"Needless to say, the Dursleys are currently rotting in prison," said Reed.

"That doesn't explain why he doesn't want to come to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, putting down the file.

"I have a few friends within the wizarding world that I met through my sister," answered Reed, "A lot of the stories they told Harry made him think its run by people who shouldn't be trusted to look after a hamster, let alone a county. There's also the fact he's famous for something his parents did and the world is stuck in the dark ages."

"What friend?" asked Dumbledore, curious as to who would speak so lowly of the wizarding world.

"Amelia Bones," answered Reed, returning the file to the bookshelf, "She's not very happy with you, Dumbledore. The only reason she hasn't torn you apart yet is because she is trying to convince Fudge to reopen the Sirius Black case."

Dumbledore was getting more nervous by the minuet. All his carefully made plans were falling apart. While even he had to admit placing Harry with the Dursleys was a step in the wrong direction, he could still control his weapon hear, so long as he came to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, in order to achieve that it seemed he would have to place a compulsion on Harry. He didn't want to, but it was for the greater good.

"Don't even think about it," said Reed, causing Dumbledore to look at the man in confusion only to ghasp when he saw that his eyes had been engulfed in a green glow, "Mind magic doesn't work on us. Not even the Imperious Curse can control an Evens. Plus your Occlumancy is useless against me. Only another practitioner of Kokoro geijutsu has a chance of keeping me out. Mind you I do have three minds to work with. Don't even think about trying to manipulate me or my nephue."

now Dumbledore was terrified, even if he would never admit it. As he had been talking, Reed hadn't moved or chained his tone of voice. However, the power rolling of him was incredible. Objects around the room had begun to levitate and the light seemed to dim, leaving the brightest things in the room Reeds eyes boring into his own.

"I know all of your miss deeds Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he said, not braking eye contact with the old wizard, "Frankly I'm shocked that someone could do some of them. Your one redeeming feature is that you had no idea just how badly Harry was treated at the Dursleys. you will leave now Dumbledore. You won't remember what happened hear except that Harry gave you a reasonable answer to why he would not be coming to Hogwarts. Goodbye Albus."

Dumbledore walked back into his office, worried. His weapon was currently out of his reach. The only thing he could do now was plan and try to salvage the situation. This looked to be a long night.

**Done. That gave you some idea as to exactly what the Evens magic can do as well as what happened to the Dursleys. You didn't think I'd let them off did you?. Next time, the story will get going as Lycan and Harry are called in to save Skulduggery's ass and Harry and Susan will get some time together.**


End file.
